


Podfic: A Slightly Different Quality of Light

by Cellar_Door



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 21:01:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3148424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cellar_Door/pseuds/Cellar_Door
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John's very first memory, the one Rodney finds after he goes through six separate data terminals--all of which he has relocated to a roomy lab with lots of windows--is of the sky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Podfic: A Slightly Different Quality of Light

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Slightly Different Quality of Light](https://archiveofourown.org/works/861939) by [rageprufrock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rageprufrock/pseuds/rageprufrock). 



Title: A Slightly Different Quality of Light  
Author: rageprufrock  
Fandom: Stargate Atlantis  
Pairing: Rodney McKay/John Sheppard  
Length/size/format: 43:48, 39.5MB, mp3 Rating: Mature

Music used: Man Like You, Patrick Watson

Cover art by [forzando](http://archiveofourown.org/users/forzando/)

Reader’s notes:

Hello friends I am here.

I done podficced. And in a new fandom! Well, new for my oeuvre, but in one of my older fandoms (Stargate Atlantis). I've been meaning to record this fic for some time, and I'll always love SGA to pieces, and I really needed another jumpstart to get me interested and motivated about my longer projects yet again -- this was definitely it. Thanks to the ever-brilliant rageprufrock for blanket permission!

This was super fun to record. I had a blast trying on my shouty Rodney voice (not so much butchering Zelenka and Beckett's accents; Czech and Scottish listeners, please forgive me in advance) and playing with the music. Unfortunately I have a bit of a cold rn so this recording's a bit more clicky and nasal than I'd like, and my internal mic on my trusty old laptop's finally giving out, alas, so there are some weird crackles about a third of the way in. Suffice it to say: it's nowhere near perfect, but I really like it anyway (and adore this story), and I hope you will, too :)

xo Cellar Door

[ **download link here** ](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/slightly-different-quality-of-light)


End file.
